fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
Zervis
|magic2=Fairy Glitter Fairy Sphere |imagegallery= |imagegallerysize=310px }}Zervis (Zeref x Mavis) is a fanon pair between the strongest, most evil Mage of all time, Zeref and the first Guild Master and co-founder of the Fairy Tail Guild, Mavis Vermilion. About Zeref and Mavis Zeref Zeref (ゼレフ Zerefu) is considered to be the strongest, most evil Mage of all time, who possesses very dangerous, and very powerful Magic. He currently appears as a reclusive, self-hating youth who cannot control his powers. Despite being hundreds of years old, Zeref has the appearance of a young man. He wears high-collared red (black in the anime) and tan robes with gold trim, along with a large, flowing white toga draped around his torso. He has short black hair, dark eyes, and abnormally sharp canines. He also wears a circle-shaped necklace. When angered, Zeref's irises become red and gain a black ring around the pupil, giving him a much more menacing appearance. Zeref is said to have been the darkest, most evil Mage in the history of the Magic World, mastering the Black Arts and creating many Demons, some of which still wreak havoc in the present. In the modern era, Zeref seeks to isolate himself and is very calm, sincere, and conflicted. He wishes to die to atone for all the sins he has committed, and may commit in the future. He shows concern for others when he warns them not to come near him, knowing that they would die if they did. He is also somewhat emotionally fragile, as when he realizes that Natsu is not ready to kill him yet, he breaks down in tears. Zeref often kills with no prior incentive or knowledge. In spite of all this, Zeref is very vindictive, and will punish those who he believes to be evil. This was shown when he ruthlessly killed Hades, whom he thinks has committed a number of unforgivable sins. As a result of his immortal life, Zeref has developed a misanthropic loathing for humanity and its repeated idiosyncrasies of hate, evil, and conflict. Mavis Vermilion Mavis Vermilion (メイビス・ヴァーミリオン Meibisu Vāmirion) was the first Guild Master and co-founder of the Fairy Tail Guild. She died some time prior to the beginning of the series but her spirit still remains in Tenrou Island. Mavis has very long, wavy, blonde hair that reaches down to her feet with a single lock pointing upwards, large green eyes that appear to have no irises (aniridia) and a slight child-like build. She wears a frilly, pink layered robe with a red ribbon tied in a bow around her neck. Around the chest are three blue diamond patterns with two blue triangles above. Each series of these is outlined in a hot pink. She wears wing-like adornments around her ears and small hoop earrings. She also seems to prefer going barefoot. Mavis is kind and protective of Fairy Tail. She cares, guides and protects the guild whenever it's possible. She seems to be quite cheerful as she's smiling and happy most of the time. Mavis can also be quite carefree and reckless, and this side of her is shown when she allowed Jellal Fernandes to participate in the Grand Magic Games as a part of Team Fairy Tail B, as long as it improved their chances of winning, despite the fact that if anyone found out about the ex-member of the Ten Wizard Saints and escaped convict, it could be disastrous to the guild. Another sign of her reckless nature is shown when she lent Fairy Glitter to Cana Alberona just to win the MPF event. Mavis is quite playful and to a certain degree, childish. She even left Tenrou Island just to cheer on Fairy Tail in the Grand Magic Games, solely because she was bored on the island. She seems to be indifferent to certain things. For example, when Mavis felt a malicious force coming from the Raven Tail guild members, she was not especially worried. Though playful, she can be quite serious at times. When it came to winning the Grand Magic Games, Mavis cast aside her smile, adopting a serious persona in which she stated she would lead Fairy Tail to victory, taking charge and giving out orders. History Zeref's History At some point in the distant past, stated to be around 400 years ago, Zeref witnessed the deaths of many people. Around this time, he also became cursed, and unintentionally took the lives of all those around him. Zeref was described as having alighted in an ancient land, mastered Black Magic, given birth to tens of thousands of Demons, and thrown the world into chaos. Because of this, Zeref was sealed away for centuries. One day, however, he managed to set himself free in spite of the fact that not all the keys to his seal had been amassed. His inner darkness, on the other hand, remained sealed.This was later revealed to be false by Zeref himself, who stated that the "keys to Zeref's Resurrection" were something made up by the cults that worship him, as he asserted that he was never asleep in the first place. As Zeref himself stated, years before the story he learned the value of life and because of that he unfortunately lost the ability to use his Magic the way he used to unless he somehow is to forget the value of life. At some point, Zeref learned of Natsu and realized that the Fire Dragon Slayer could someday kill him. Zeref eventually found himself on the secluded Tenrou Island, hoping to stay completely cut off from humanity. Ultear Milkovich manipulated the young Jellal Fernandes, making him believe he was possessed by the Dark Mage, all in order to get closer to her goal: collecting the keys to Zeref's seal. Mavis' History In year X686, Mavis, along with Precht, Warrod Sequen and another unknown member, founded the Fairy Tail guild, with Mavis being the guild master. As they finally finished the guild building, all four took a photo with the building in background as a sign that Fairy Tail was born. She later entrusted the guild to Precht to serve as its second master. In gratitude, members of Fairy Tail made her a grave on the holy island of the guild - Tenrou Island. Mavis was given with an epithet as the Fairy Tactician, since she led her team in many victories thanks to her exceptional skills in making strategies during battles. Relationship Synopsis Tenrou Island Arc Grand Magic Games Arc Navigation Category:Zervis Category:Couples Category:Fanon Couples Category:Under Construction Category:Needs Help